guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rodgort's Invocation
Why is this spell's area referring to "in the area" as well as "nearby" - surely it is one or the other? From what I remember of using it it was a bit smaller in reach than Deep Freeze, which truly is "in the area", so it may well be "nearby" range.--Epinephrine 12:37, 2 March 2006 (CST) :The description says "in the area" but it's actually "nearby" according to the dummies in the training isle. I guess it should be noted in the notes section rather than the description. --68.142.13.111 12:52, 2 March 2006 (CST) I disagree with the note in the article proper about this spell being inferior to MoR when it comes to AoE burning. It's always a case of "It depends", and in this case Invocation causes immediate burning and damage while MoR merely serves as a setup hex and requires something extra to actually do damage and set foes alight. Kessel 11:02, 17 November 2006 (CST) Why do people like this spell so much? With the changes to MoR, Searing Heat, etc. this spell just seems too expensive. I would think an energy or recharge time reduction is on order. 69.179.188.152 01:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) :It's basically Mark of Rodgort plus Fireball in terms of casting cost and cast time. Things is that there is Liquid Flame now which is the same as Fireball except for the condition of attacking or casting enemies, which generally isn't too hard to get. Also Liquid Flame has a much faster cast time and range than Fireball. --BeeD 06:01, 1 March 2007 (CST) Actually, I'd call it Immolate, but with the area effect. This is not a hex and can't be used to keep people burning. --Lord Carnage 20:24, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Trainers This skill is also trained at Copperhammer Mines, and because of the missing info I lost 5k to get a run past the mursaat, im not blaming anyone so I'll just change it so nobody else gets ripped.--67.67.161.12 18:43, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :If you already unlocked it, every trainer in Prophecies will sell it to every character you have. --Fyren 17:48, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Not every trainer, I tried the other trainers, and they didn't sell it. But when I went to the trainer in copperhammer(before any of my characters had bought it) sold this skill.--67.67.161.12 18:43, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::Are you confusing this with Mark of Rodgort, then? --Fyren 19:39, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::no!!!--67.67.161.12 18:33, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I just checked, the trainer does not teach Rodgort's Invocation. Will provide screenie if necessary --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Heh, I just took one for him when I saw his response: Image:Gammellist.jpg. --Fyren 18:45, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well then I got a glitch!!I don't know thats just how it happened!!!--67.67.161.12 19:07, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Hey, I checked on my monk too! Maybe we were both there checking at the same time? lol --Gimmethegepgun 19:36, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Buff WAY more usable on my dual attune ele now. The Hobo 22:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree, it's beautiful. - Ayumbhara 23:12, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Sweet! I'm really liking this change, I hope it stays :) Phydeaux 23:13, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Agreed, dual attunment rodgort SPAAAMMM!!!--Gigathrash 23:43, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::: its like pre-nerf SF, only better. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 23:57, 9 August 2007 (CDT) I dont get it... a net nerfs Rit Spike, but enables an other kind of Spike... wth...Big Bow 00:53, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Eles don't have defensive skills, spirits, and heals, do they? Mirror of Disenchantment would destroy the team anyway. Tycn 03:55, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ele's have heal... A little: Glyph of Restoration, yeehaw :) And ofcourse the trustowrthy Aura of Restoration. Also with the buff to Glyph of Ele Power there is a nice possibility for PvE characters. 16Fire+GoEP+Intensity= The Breakpoint of 19 for 148 damage and 4 seconds of burning. And with the new favor system hopefully we will be seeing more Buffs from avatars, so 19 could be gotten without Intensity of 20 with it. mmmmm.... 19 Fire Rodgorts --Zev 14:00, 10 August 2007 (CDT) SF on Crack With 16 in Fire and 13 in Energy Storage. Each spell causes 133 damage. None are projectiles. Get 5 of these plus a Mo/E flag runner. a ZB, and an RC monk and its go time ;D Is that fun? --'The Imperialist' Take it easy though for a while...We want these changes to last more then three days :S 24.77.129.8 12:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :As a note, Rodgort with the 2 Attunements is 3 energy. Not bad. Its 705 fire damage with 5 ele's using it as a spike. Just us AoR as a cover enchant on the Attunements. Fun stuff. The Imperialist ::And watch as after your abuse they nerf it back down again and see how many people are pissed at you --Gimmethegepgun 12:54, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm just using whats given to me. Blame Izzy for giving me the power. ::::Just because someone hands you a loaded gun doesn't mean you have to shoot it. Go play a balanced build and gain player skill and experience, stop playing lame abuse builds just to level your e-peen.--Zev 13:51, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So because I came up with a godly spike build, that makes me inexperienced? 76.170.11.100 ::::::You know what they say, "Tis better to have nuked and nerfed than to never have nuked at all."--Gravemind 15:08, 10 August 2007 (CDT) No offense, but you can't take credit for it just 'casue your posted it on wiki first. I did a Rodgort's spike with a buidl liek that (although taking out some of the nooby skills for HA) and nearly took halls...any chance you saw it on observer and made some changes:D. everyoone is running it now. It's just a countdown till it's nerfed.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:53, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :And all you do by continuing to use it is accelerating the countdown --Gimmethegepgun 16:32, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually Cheese, I did it all by myself. I did the math at 1am and made the build. But I have heard several stories of people taking Halls using the new Rodgorts. :::You'd better listen to Mr. Gimme. Remember these changes are temporary for this week, and I expect many of the changes will not be kept, at least not in their current form. On the other hand, I guess you'd better enjoy it while you can. :P Arshay Duskbrow 19:37, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, did the math? it doesnt take a freckin genius to figure out that high damage + low recharge = good skill. did you invent 55 monks and touch rangers too? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:07, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::lolol — Nova -- ( ) 16:37, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: Remember that whoever invented Touch Rangers was not a genius. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:18, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Heroes zhed & acolyte can't use this skill properly, most of the time they only use it on foes wo are below 25% health 19 August 2007 (CDT) :They use it just fine when I give it to them, they spike well too ^^. They seem to prioritise from left to right, mine are always on slot 2 (slot 1: attunement ) 84.24.206.123 06:28, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, it IS a good "Finisher" type spell, though it does have a long cast time...I had noticed the same behavior. Even when I stick RI on the leftmost slot, Sousuke only likes to cast it when foes are nearly dead...Oh well, at least unlike Incendiary Bonds the spell still casts even if the original target died. (T/ ) 00:37, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Notes I think the double attunement should be mentioned in the notes aswell. It works even better then Glowing Gaze. Works very well with Auspicious Incantation.Massive energy gain, low recast :Or you just use Dual Attunement/Mind Blast, so you free your secondary, don't have to dump attrib points in Insp and you get to keep the leet recharge! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Name I just read this fromt he Rodgort Article, maybe add it in. Rodgort was once the name of the Elementalist primary profession trainer, met in the first quest in pre-searing Ascalon. However, his name was at some point changed for unknown reasons. :Well, a link to Rodgort would suffice, methinks. -- -- (s)talkpage 15:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 3 6 08 update yeah, now it only last 8 s.. how long was it before? 5? welle, it's always very good imo..guigolum 20:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :It's fine, many people who used it echoed it anyway. Hardly a serious nerf. Seb2net 21:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::no...its too popular from MB splitters in GvG.--71.203.106.178 :::I'm not too happy with the recharge being 8 seconds now, I'm pretty much a PvE player and that was one of the skills I use a lot, mostly because the recharge synced well with my other skills, now I have a full 2 seconds downtime while skills recharge.{Edit:Bad grammar}--Drazi ::::Flare/Lava Arrows time! lol -Mike 14:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Aargh, so lame. It was 4 seconds before ... 129.82.65.126 06:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Charon :::::8 seconds is good recharge time for this. Any less would allow too huge nuke/spikes to be executed in Pvp. J Striker 06:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Animation Change Anyone notice that the fire circle animation is now around the target enemy instead of the caster now? Am I being paranoid or was it always like that? Because I'm pretty sure it used to be around the caster... 03:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :At least for the last 7 months it's been around the target foe. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Related skills Granted, they all do AoE fire damage and burning, but they do it in very different ways. Might as well add Searing Heat/Teinai's Heat to that list, by those standards. I don't think they're very related. --Macros 04:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC)